


When Your Ship Ships You

by Melusine11



Series: Melusine attempts to fix it [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, L3 POV, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Reylo told from an outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: It’s not often you get to be around to witness the act that probably led to conception and then, some thirty years later get to witness said being attempt not to embarrass himself as he clearly loses his virginity.But here they all are.Reylo but told from the POV of L3
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Melusine attempts to fix it [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708846
Comments: 53
Kudos: 183





	When Your Ship Ships You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts).



It’s not often you get to be around to witness the act that probably led to conception and then, some thirty years later get to witness said being attempt not to embarrass himself as he clearly loses his virginity.

But here they all are.

There’s only so much she can do. Dim the lights just right. Make sure no one can disturb them, especially that pesky rolly droid or any of those _birds_ who made nests out of her wires. There’s a lot she can tolerate. A lot she’s put up with to get these two together, but an interruption now is inexcusable. So the door is locked up tight, even if Chewie knows the code to unlock it. She won’t open for anyone.

Because Rey and Ben are finally having a moment.

There’s a lot of fumbling, but L3 doesn’t worry too much. Knows Rey can take what she wants, will go after what she wants. Anyone who thinks otherwise is a fool. L3 has heard the others talking, about the way Rey and her Ben are around each other. L3 wonders if they don’t know Rey, _with her help thank you very much,_ sent herself to Ben, to the most heavily guarded First Order ship in an effort to get Ben to see her way of thinking. 

L3 should have warned her somehow, that the Solo men tended to be the biggest idiots in the galaxy. Rey figured it out though, is still figuring it out. Every time Ben has tried to run, to shy away from Rey and all of the love she has for him, L3 was there ‘malfunctioning’ enough to not let Ben escape.

The protectiveness L3 feels over both of them is strong. The memories of Ben, sticky fingers and unsteady legs as a toddler, the overeagerness and excitement of him as he got older, the pain and longing of him as a young man; all of those things are stored in her databanks. He is hers even if he doesn’t know it. Rey too, with her quick thinking and loneliness and never-ending desires to fix L3 up, chasing after the destruction left by the porgs and Poe. Rey had been with her through the lonely years on Jakku, it was the least L3 could do, to make sure Rey made it off of the planet.

Then Rey had found Ben, and L3 knew she wanted them to find happiness together.

Though based on the show happening now, she wishes Lando would have stuck around just a _little_ longer after everything. Suave, Ben is not. Rey seems to like it though, so L3 will suffer through this.

It takes him ages to get her undressed. L3 can’t sigh anymore, but she does manage to accidentally transfer her air cycle over to cool air, they don’t look like they mind.

His hands are shaking and he stops to kiss her every few seconds after he reveals a new swath of skin. Somewhere in the midst of it all Rey manages to push Ben’s shirt up and over his head, and she tries to return the favor, but Ben is relentless in his worship. She just laughs and lets her hands learn the lines of his body while Ben peppers lingering kisses along her bicep.

Rey shows him then, takes Ben’s larger hand in her own and presses it to her core. “Like this,” she tells Ben, curling his fingers down against his palm, taking the time to suck his thumb into her mouth before showing him the small nub that guarantees her pleasure. He learns fast.

It ends faster. They’re covered in a thin sheen of sweat and Ben has his head pillowed in her breasts as they both breathe heavily. She listens to Ben apologize, to Rey laugh happily as she cards her fingers through his hair assuring him it’s fine, that they have time.

Not long after that, they drift off. Eventually, L3 turns off the lights as they slumber and cancels the cool air cycle when she notices them shivering. She’s there when they wake up hours later, another valiant effort, and again in the morning when they finally climb from their bed, Rey grumbling about sustenance.

And there’s still porgs nesting where they shouldn’t be, and Chewie is puttering around working with the satellite dish replacement they had scavenged, but for the first time in a long time, everything feels right again.


End file.
